In the pharmaceutical sector and in the production of cosmetic ointments or similar paste-like or fluid masses, small containers are used for the preparation and storage of these masses. The contents intended for these containers are often made as single formulations thus requiring empty containers to serve as storage containers for special preparations after or also during processing. Cylindrical containers are most commonly used, these are also called ointment tins or jars, and are closed using an screw-on type container lid.
A container with a screw cap und displaceable container bottom is known from EP 1 038 796 A2. Here for the preparation of the mass the shaft of a stirring tool is inserted inside the container by means of a dispensing opening in the screw cap. The bottom of this known container can be displaced, through the introduction of compressed air in a compressed air section, into a stocking section of the container in order to dispense the mass out of the dispensing opening. The necessary seal between the container bottom and the container wall is obtained by means of a seal lip. However, the quality of the seal in these containers does not appear to be sufficient. Undesired leakage of the mass from the container lid, the displaceable container bottom and the dispensing opening can especially result during the production and storage of relatively fluid masses. This can also lead to unacceptable deviations in the quality required for the composition of the mass to be produced, which especially in the pharmaceutical sector is unacceptable. Moreover, there is the risk associated with the contamination of the hands or clothes of the user when squeezing out the mass.